


Soft

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Clan Techie (Dredd), Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent fancomic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: Techie wears oversized top, Matt is naked.Yep, that's all.A nsfw comic without dialogue and plot.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I draw this purely for my own pleasure.  
> Hope you will like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my [Tumblr](http://xxxmah.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LinAnLee)  
> 


End file.
